


Brain Freeze

by SirenaVoyager



Series: Voyager Humor Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 'What Were We Thinking' Moments, Brain Freeze, Comedy, Epic Fail, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Reference to Game, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/SirenaVoyager
Summary: Everyone loves ice cream, but eating it in one go is always a mistake.





	Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.

“Mmm, this is wonderful,” Kathryn sighed as she slid a spoonful of coffee ice cream into her mouth.

“It certainly is,” Chakotay agreed, sitting next to her on her couch while having his own bowl of good old-fashioned chocolate. He swallowed his last spoonful before he looked at her with a cheeky grin. “And it doesn’t surprise me in the slightest that you love the coffee flavor. I bet that’s the only flavor you eat.”

“No, it’s not!” she whined. “Coffee is my top favorite, but I also like chocolate, strawberry, cookies ’n cream, green mint, and rainbow sherbet.”

“Not classic vanilla?”

She shrugged. “Well, yes, but I often find it boring.”

“Any flavor you don’t like?” he inquiried, “I don’t care much for sweet ones like cotton candy or bubblegum, and I hate butterscotch.” 

“I don’t like butterscotch, either,” she replied, “But the one I really hate, besides leola root, is licorice, especially black licorice. Ick!” She scrunched her face in disgust, which made Chakotay smirk.

“Yeah, black licorice is disgusting. I can’t believe Crewman Dalby actually likes it.”

Before Kathryn could respond, the comm beeped. *Neelix to Captain Janeway*

She tapped her comm badge, “Go ahead.”

*Naomi's on her way to the holodeck. No rush, but she said she'd run another program until you arrive.*

“Acknowledged,” Janeway replied before closing the comm and standing up. “I promised Naomi I would show her how to play the original _Myst_  game today. I’d better finish this quickly and go.”

“Kathryn, wait—!” Chakotay’s warning came too late. She wolfed down the rest of the ice cream in less than ten seconds. Big mistake!

“Arrgh!” Kathryn was reminded of that fact quite painfully.

“I tried to warn you,” Chakotay chided, “That’s what happens when you eat that too fast.”

“I know, I know,” Kathryn grumbled, “But I don’t get to have ice cream too often and I didn’t want it to go to waste. I gotta go, I’ll see you later.” She stormed out of her quarters kicking herself.

Thankfully, by the time she arrived at Holodeck 2, her brain freeze had dissipated.


End file.
